To Get Reva
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: Lest, Kiel, Doug, Dylas, Vishnal, bahkan SEMUA orang di The Land of Norad, mau banget yang namanya Reva's Power/Spells. (Kecuali Racchi yang memang kakaknya) Karena kebelet kepingin, 5 Bachelors yang disebutin barusan bikin acara gaje-gajean buat menangkap Reva. Seperti apakah?


A/n : Pada dasarnya, Fict ini dibuat untuk meningkatkan humoris Author. Yah, soalnya banyak ide, tapi ngelawak aja kurang bisa. Bagaimana bisa menjadi Author elite? Dan, sekarang, sehabis bacot seperti biasa, kali ini Author bakal buat Fict baru yang masih ngelantur dan ngawur, karena minum anggur sambil lulur bu– oke, selesaikan. Fict-nya nggak begitu spesial, _Introducing_ OC: Reva aja ini mah. Dan kalau bisa, kalian tulis review di bawah sehabis baca. Oke, enjoy minna-san!

Titile : To Get Reva

Summary: Lest, Kiel, Doug, Dylas, Vishnal, bahkan SEMUA orang di The Land of Norad, mau banget yang namanya _Reva's Power/Spells_. (Kecuali Racchi yang memang kakaknya) Karena kebelet kepingin, 5 _Bachelors_ yang disebutin barusan bikin acara gaje-gajean buat menangkap Reva. Seperti apakah?

Genre : Comedy, Parody, Action

Rating : Secara salah kaprah, mungkin kalau nggak salah K+ kali (sungguh penggunaan bahasa yang benar)

Warning: OC, OOC, Racchi's POV, POV may changed, gak lucu (Pico: Heh?)

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Present

"To Get Reva"

"Banguuuun! Raccchiiiiii!"

Teriakan menggempar dunia itu membangunkan aku yang masih menggulung di atas kasur. Aku langsung lompat karena kaget– lagi mimpi indah.

"Iya! Iya! Aduh! Ada apa sih?!" Kataku sewot.

"Duh! Ayo cepetan! Kita lihat acara _Rune Up Comedy!_" Kata Pico, seperti biasa (membangunkanku).

"_Rune Up Comedy?_" Kataku terbelalak.

"Iya! Aduh, cepetan aja, tuh, lihat! Ada Reva-san sama yang lain!" Kata Pico semangat banget, semangat buat rahangnya pegel-pegel karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Reva?! Haduh…" Kataku sambil buru-buru keluar. Satu-satunya yang berkewajiban untuk menjaga kekuatan Reva adalah aku, Racchi Dolgatari, dan kalau semua rakyat imbisil di Selphia (Dalam hati Author: Kecuali Dolce, Blossom-san, sama Chlorica– nggak tertarik sama Reva) mendapatkan kekuatan itu, siapa yang bakal rugi, coba?

"Kenapa sih, harus _Rune Up Comedy_, nggak _Stand Up Comedy_ biasa aja?" Tanyaku sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hmm… Kayaknya aku juga nggak tahu, tapi kita bisa tahu. Rean-san! Putar _Flashback!_"

Rean cuma mendengus, dia memainkan Video _Flashback_-nya.

~Flashback~

"Kiel, punya ide nggak buat ngambil kekuatan Reva? Duuh, udah kebelet nih!" Kata Lest sambil nunjuk… selangkangan. Buat yang otaknya _connect,_ ini bisa dibilang "_Ambigu_".

"Ih! Cepet ke kamar mandi sana! Lewat sini! Ayo!" Kata Kiel malah duluan kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Maksud sayah ntuh kebelet ngebayangin kekuatan yang besaaaar! Bukan kebelet buat-"

"Aku ada ide." Kata Doug kalem.

"Wah?! Apa? Apa?" Kata Lest nggak sabaran, kayak anak kecil yang mau dikasih _Pancake_ tapi nggak dikasih. Ini jelas, pengalaman Author sendiri.

"Sabar dulu.. Kita culik aja dia!" Kata Doug singkat.

"Huuu! Itu eksploitasi, mang Doug!" Kata semua serempak, 5 _Bachelors_ gaje minus Kiel. Kita semua tahu jelas, Doug ngomong kayak gitu gara-gara karma keidiotannya.

"Gini aja, kita pancing dia pake apa, bunga kek, terus kita kasih perangkap begitu dia udah sampe di tujuan!" Kata Dylas.

"Dylas." Kata Let.

"Kita mau menculik orang, bukan buat mancing anak." Kata Vishnal yang bisa membaca pikiran Lest dengan sempurna.

"Gini aja, kita bikin perlombaan, nanti kita pilih dia sebagai pemenang, hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke _Racchi's Ultimado Casa De Villa_, terus kita culik dia!" Kata Kiel yang baru datang, dari WC. Widih, bisa-bisanya promosiin Villa Author yang semua orang pengen ke sana (All cast: *sigh*).

"Cih, kenapa sih harus ke tempat itu." Kata Doug. Bilangnya, padahal dia pasti mau ke sana dengan alasan stok beras di sana banyak bener.

"Tapi bagus juga! Cemerlang!" Puji Vishnal.

"Hmmm… Lomba macam apa, tapinya?" Tanya Dylas.

"Lomba masak!" #Kiel. Reva bisa masak, tapi skill-nya masih di bawah Author, sih (Reva: Kalau gitu, kenapa kamu selalu minta aku masak makan siang kamu, hah?).

"Hmmm… Lomba Magic?" #Doug. Reva nggak bisa pake kekuatannya, ingat itu.

"Lomba ini aja, _Fashion Show!_" Kata Vishnal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Reva itu cukup cantik dengan pakaian putih dan rambut putih, yang membawakan makna 'kesucian' kepada orang-orang. Tapi kalau kayak gini jadinya, Author nggak tahu siapa aja yang bakal _nosebleed._

"Hyaaaa! Betul juga tiuh! Dia kan cantik, cute, adorable…" Kata Doug merem melek, bisa dipikirkan kalau dia ingin memakannya. Awas aja, nanti Author makan balik.

"Ish! Doug! Ini bukan buat nyari jodoh, tauk! Jangan lomba itu!" Kata Kiel, yang dalam hatinya justru cemburu.

"Hmmmm… Kalau _Stand Up Comedy_.. Gimana?" Usul Dylas.

"Hmm… Boleh." Kata Kiel.

"Reva nggak jago ngelawak!" Bantah Lest.

"Boleh, bagus!" Kata Vishnal sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Dylas.

"Tapi Vish-"

"Boleh juga. Aku setuju." Kata Doug.

Lest mendengus, kalah empat berbanding satu. Akhirnya, mereka semua sepakat untuk mengadakan acara Rune Up Comedy.

~Masih Flashback, Reva's Side~

"Eh? Acara _Stand Up Comedy?_" Kata Reva ke Amber. Dua sobat baik ini memang sangat kental mengalahkan kentalnya cairan yang paling kental sekalipun.

"Bukan _Stand Up Comedy…_ Tapi _Rune Up Comedy!_" Seru Amber.

"Sama aja kan… Tapi kayaknya aku nggak bakal ikut…" Kata Reva menolaknya halus-halus.

"Lah, kenapa? Reva-san harus ikut!" Ajak Amber penuh semangat. Ya, sangat penuh semangat.

"Aku nggak bakat ngelawak, Amber-chan…" Kata Reva aluuus banget. Bagi beberapa orang, akan terjadi _nosebleed_ di sekitar gigi.

"Ayolah, Reva-san pasti bisa… Guuu…" Kata Amber dimungil-mungilkan. Suaranya, bukan badannya.

"Hmmm… Kucoba, ya." Kata Reva yang akhirnya mengalah pada rayuan setengah mati anak itu.

"Asiiik! Nanti ambil nomor urut 7 ya! Aku 6!" Seru Amber.

"Lah, kenapa harus 7?" (Author: APA COBAAAA?!)

"Ya… Peserta maksimalnya cuma boleh tujuh."

~Flashback End~

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku dan Pico sampai di tempat kejadian perkara itu. Semua terlihat ceria, kecuali satu yang memakai muka polosnya, yang justru terlihat mengundang tawa, Lest. Jangan-jangan, dia bakal bahas semua tentang kecap. Tapi, bentar dulu! Bukannya dia panitia?

"Wuah, udah dimulai tuh. Lagi pembukaan!" Kata Pico sambil berlari ke tempat duduk Dolce, dan aku was-was semoga tidak ada apapun di kursi yang bakal aku duduki.

"Dan ketika itu– ah, Racchi-kun! Sini! Ayo, bawain sambutan!" Kata Lest yang lagi baca pembukaan. Kok malah peserta, sih.

"Sambutan? Sambutan apaan?"

"Sambutan dari anak paling _absurd_ sedunia!" Kata Lest tanpa dosa. Tapi aku menolaknya, dan ketika dia memaksa, aku mengambil piring dan garpu terdekat.

"Hmph. Okey, sekarang mulai aja acaranya, ya! Enjoy, minna-san!" Kata Lest sambil turun panggung. Pico yang terlihat nggak sabar buat ngakak, udah seneng banget ketika Lest tiurun, alasan lain dia senang adalah muka Lest yang terpampang di panggung akhirnya turun juga.

"Semoga lucu." Kataku ke Dolce.

"Semoga." Kata Dolce seperti ibu yang baik, menggendong Pico (sebagai batita) di pangkuannya.

"Sambut peserta utama, Volkannon-sama!" Kata Lest terdengar dari jok juri. Aku yang sedang minum soda, mendadak membuang semua isi di mulutku, tanda kaget dan nggak percaya.

"V-Vol-kannon?!" Kataku terbelalak.

"_Gute Morgen!_" Kata Volkannon dalam bahasa Jerman.

"Pagi!"

"Gute Morgen Zu."

"Konnichiwa!"

"Oke, kita langsung ke permasalahan inti, ya."

Hehe. (Kadar Ketawa: 2%)

"Kalian tahu apa itu pelayan? Nah, pelayan itu apa yang membantu kita dalam kehidupan. Nah, apa hubungannya? Ternyata, ada hubungannya dengan masalah cinta!" Kata Volkannon semangat. Bagi para _Single,_ ini bisa dijadiin sebagai pencerahan.

"Iya! Jika kita ingin jodoh yang bisa berhubungan setiap waktu, bisa datang, bisa membawakan apa yang kita inginkan, maka yang bisa dijadikan jodoh yang baik adalah pelayan McDonalds!" Kata Volkannon lupa sponsor. Acara ini pake sponsornya HokBen, bukan McD.

Haha. (Kadar Ketawa: 10%)

"Benar, kan? Bisa ditelepon kapan aja, bisa datang ke rumah kita, dan juga bisa bawain pesanan kita! Kenapa nggak kita pacarin aja, pelayannya?"

Hihi (Kadar Ketawa: 10,00001%)

"Oke, sekian dari saya." Kata Volkannon melengos pergi. Bagi orang macam Author, ini disebut _unfunniness,_ tidak lucu.

"Nggak lucu rupanya." Bisikku kepada Dolce.

"Hahaha, iya."

Satu jam kita gunakan untuk enam peserta, nggak lucu pula. Satu-satunya yang paling lucu yang hanya buatku ketawa kecil cuma lelucon kayak gini, "Kenapa dibutuhkan lima belas _chipsqueek_ untuk membersihkan patung _Sunset Nako?_ Kenapa? Karena mereka bodoh!" Belum lagi, leluconnya _absurd_ dan dikatakan, ini copas lelucon orang. Tinggal satu orang lagi, aku berharap semoga yang satu ini lucu. Pico, dari tadi dia menikmati banget acara ini. Dia ketawa kalau lucu, dan lempar batu kalau payah. Kalau yang satu terakhir ini nggak lucu, aku nggak mau ngasih dana subsidi buat acara ini.

"Yak! (Yak: Ya, ada apa?) Kali ini peserta terakhir! Oh, ya, ingat, peserta yang menang dapat hadiah buat pergi ke _Racchi's Ultimado Casa De Villa!" _Seru Lest.

"WOY! SIAPA YANG NGIZININ KAYAK GITU, HAH?!" Seruku sewot, karena sebenarnya aku memang kurang mau mengizinkan orang-orang buat masuk ke Villaku itu. Bukan karena aku pelit, tapi karena di sana pengaruh kekuatannya gede, itu aja. (Lest: Lebay amat sih, buat apa, juga Villa di isi energi besar?)

"Kami semua yang ngizinin!" Kata Lest nggak nyambung.

"Tap-"

"Udahlah, semoga yang ke sana nanti bisa kuat." Kata Dolce berusaha menenangkanku.

"Dan inilah peserta terakhir… Reva!" Seru Lest dengan mulut di depan _microphone._

Aku terbelalak dan kaget seketika.

"PUH! Kenapa dia?!" Kataku panik.

"Aku baru bilang tadi sebelum kita sampai di sini, Racchan…" Kata Pico kalem.

Sementara itu, aku berharap nggak ada yang berusaha untuk melakukan penyimpangan sosial kepadanya. Rean nggak ada di sini, jadi satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga 'adik' payah itu cuma aku. Ketika aku melihat dia datang dari belakang panggung, dia kelihatan gugup. Jelas, ada muka Lest (dan satu lagi, terutama Kiel) yang buat dia gugup ketakutan.

"Eh.. E-er… Anu… Er.."

Dalam hati, aku berpikir dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak melihat wajah Kiel dan Lest.

"S-selamat.. S-s-iang.." Kata Reva pelan. Sepelan apapun, pasti terdengar jelas kalau di depan mulut ada _microphone._

Semua yang ada di sana menjawabnya, dan semua orang tampak sudah tidak sabar mendengar lelucon dari Reva. Tapi, _problem_-nya cuma satu: Reva sama sekali nggak bakat melawak.

"Ceritakan lelucon tentang tupai!" Kata seseorang yang sedang _disconnect_ di sekitar sana. Aku malas melirik orang itu.

"….Duh… Er…. Ummm…" Gumam Reva makin gugup.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

"…"

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Kiamat.

"Ayoooo!" Kata Lest nggak sabaran.

"Er…. Kenapa…. Duh… orang jelek suka bertanya melulu..?" Kata Reva akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Kata Lest, dia doang.

"Ya… kenapa juga kalian nanya… Berarti kalian jelek…" Kata Reva tanpa dosa.

Satu menit.

Lest gondok.

HAHAHA!

Sejujurnya, nggak tahu deh kenapa, kami semua tertawa lepas juga. Ah… Enaknya ketawa lepas. Meskipun nggak lucu bagi beberapa orang, tapi bagiku ini sangat lucu. Ya, dengan tambahan Reva menjelek-jelekkan dan mengejek Lest.

"O-oke… Sudah ya… Ummm… Gomen, Resuto-kun!" Kata Reva langsung lari ke belakanng panggung. Vishnal yang bertugas sebagai pembokat kebingungan melihat Reva yang lari kayak gitu. Jangan-jangan…

"…Penampilan bagus dari Reva!" Kata Lest semangat.

Semua tepuk tangan… Tanpa niat.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Beberapa jam setelah makan siang (gratis, masakan Doug) akhirnya tibalah waktunya untuk mengumumkan pemenang lomba ganjen ini. Siapapun yang menang, aku masih berharap semoga dia tidak akan terlalu disusahkan oleh pengaruh yang ada di sana.

"Yosh, kita langsung sebut aja semua juara-juaranya ya!" Kata Lest cemungudh.

"Cepetan! Kalau nggak cepet-cepet kalian nggak dapet izin dari sayah loh!" Teriakku.

"O I-iya! Maaf maaf! Oke, juara umumnya-"

"Juara tiga dua satunya nggak ada?" Tanya Venti… Yang baru dateng.

"Nggak ada! Oke, juara pertama, selamat anda bisa bermalam di Villa maha alay dan juga satu karung buat ngebawa apapun yang ada di sana untuk dibawa pulang…" Jelas Lest. Kata 'karung' tadi buat aku makin curiga.

"Otanjoubi, Reva!" Kata Lest semangat sambil melebarkan tangannya mirip seperti pesulap habis mengeluarkan satu unit soa payung dari topinya.

"E-eh…. A-ari-gatou." Kata Reva terbata-bata. Jelas, ada yang nggak beres di sini.

"Oke, silahkan hadiahnya…" Kata Lest sambil menyerahkan karung, dan kunci hasil duplikat pintu masuk utama Villa. Tapi, itu cuma buat pintu utama doang, kunci kamar beda lubang kuncinya. Betul-betul cerdik, semua lubang kunci setiap pintu di Villa itu berbeda, jadi kalau mau masuk kamar dan yang lain-lain… Ya… Sudah. Tidur aja di karpet sana.

"Arigatou." Kata Reva yang akhirnya menjadi tenang dan memancarkan senyumnya. Untungnya, aku sudah siapkan ember untuk tiap orang.

"Iya deh… Oke, kasih selamat kepada Reva!" Kata Lest semangat. Namun, aku masih merasa ada hal yang nggak beres di sini.

"Pulang, yuk." Kataku kepada Dolce.

"Boleh."

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada percakapan yang keluar karena kami bertiga sibuk berpikir. Entah sibuk mikirin kantuk, pekerjaan, atau bahkan mikirin jemuran. Tapi masalahnya, jemuranku sudah diangkat semua sama Zero-kun.

"Pisah di sini, ya. Sayounara." Kataku pergi ke sisi lain.

"Sayounara, tidur yang nyenyak, ya."

"Iya, kalau nggak ada nyamuk."

Dolce cuma membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, dan aku pun melengos pergi melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sementara itu, aku nggak bakal menyangka apa yang bakal terjadi kepada Reva.

~Reva's Side~

Yah, rupanya Reva sebagai pemenang, benar-benar mendapat hadiahnya. Sementara itu, Racchi pasti curiga apa yang bakal terjadi. Dan patut dicurigai, Reva diantar oleh 5 _Bachelors_ bejad– *plak*eh apapunlah namanya! Bukan karena takut penyimpangan sosial terjadi, tapi takut Reva hilang selamanya dari dunia ini. Kalau kekuatannya ditanggung sendiri, dia nggak sanggup dan akhirnya MATI! Ini tanggung jawab besar!

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." Kata Doug melihat bangunan indah itu.

"Kita masuk saja?" Ajak Kiel.

"Kamu kenapa, Reva?" Tanya Lest. Author bisa bayangin gimana 'melambainya' cara berbicara Lest.

"Umm… Er… Nggak.. Cuma gugup…" Jawab Reva terbata-bata. Ini memang kepribadiannya, lho.

"Ini bukan bulan madu, loh." Kata Doug ngawur.

"Astaga."

Sementara itu, Reva yang terus menguntit 5 orang itu, aku memantau dari _Tower_ rahasia yang berada di dekat Villa itu. Nggak cuma aku, ada juga Pico (yang belum tidur dan ninggalin Dolce sendirian) yang mengumpulkan data.

"Pico! Mereka udah masuk Villa! Kita pindah!" Kataku kepada Pico sambil panik.

"Pindah ke mana? Di sini tempat paling aman!" Bantah Pico.

"Ada! Pokoknya ikut Onii-san aja!" Kataku sambil lompat keluar _Tower_ (edaaan). Pico cuma mendengus, dan ikut melompat keluar Tower. Tapi, dia langsung koma tiga mnggu.

Aku masih maju mendekati apa yang hendak mereka lakukan. Awas aja kalau kalian melakukan _Sexual Harassment._ Kalian bakal disidang dan dihukum MATI! (Rean: Perasaan, kenapa kata 'mati' doang yang dikasih _Caps Lock?_)

Kecurigaan makin menjadi ketika tangan Reva diam-diam diikat dan dijambak (atau lebih tepatnya ditarik) rambutnya. Aku hendak pergi menyelamatkannya, tapi, mari kita lihat dulu apa yang akan terjadi.

Dua menit berlalu dan aku hanya mendengar suara-suara nggak jelas dari mulut mereka.

Kecurigaan makin menjadi ketika Lest mengacungkan bawang daun– eh, pisau kepada Reva. Seketika, aku melesat cepat untuk menghindari bahaya yang datang… Kepada Reva.

Belum sampai, terlihat Reva didorong hingga jatuh dan Lest masih mengacungkan pisaunya kepada Reva. Pisau itu berganti menjadi rotan. Eh, _Claymore_. Sudah alamat mau nebas…

SHRAK!

"!" Terlihat jelas raut muka mereka bahwa mereka kaget.

"Racchi-san!" Kata Reva, ngos-ngosan.

"Kalian ngapain, hah?!" Tanyaku ngamuk. Tapi yang ada, mereka semua malah kabur. Untungnya, Pico yang terbebas dari koma bisa menahan dan menangkap mereka semua.

"Huh! Dasar penjahat!" Gerutu Pico.

"Sekarang, kita tinggal sidang lima imbisil ini!" Kataku sambil menggotong semuanya… YA NGGAK LAH.

"Racchi-san…" Kata Reva pelan.

"Hm."

"…. Terima kasih banyak."

"Nggak apa-apa, ini kewajiban, kan." Kataku sambil melempar gotonganku kepada Pico.

"HUUFT…" Gerutu Pico.

"Racchi-san…"

"Hm." (Pico: Ya ampun. Nggak ada respon lain, apah?)

"Ah… Nggak jadi deh.."

"Kamu takut aku tidak mengzinkanmu, ya?"

"…H-huh? Tahu dari mana, kalau aku ingin-"

"Kamu nggak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, kakakmu."

"…"

"Tapi tetap, aku nggak akan pernah mengizinkanmu melakukan itu."

"Uh…" Kata Reva hanya bisa mendengus. Sabar ya, adikku.

Dan selama perjalanan, kami melakukannya dengan suka cita… Kecuali Pico yang ditindas membawa lima orang imbisil yang hendak disidang…

-FIN!-

Author : Akhirnya! Ada satu yang selesai! Fiuh~

Pico : Yah, _image cool_ saya mana?

Author : Hehehe… Maaf ya, Pico. Semua cast pasti pernah saya hilangkan _image cool_-nya…

Pico : Nggak termasuk Dolly, kan?

Author : Nggak tahu juga. Tapi yang penting, kita sudahi dulu, ya! Review! Ne..? Sayounara, riideru!

Pico : Bentar dulu!

-Credits–

Rune Factory 4!

Racchi Dolgatari!

Allah Swt.

Family!

VIIIB! VIIB!

Yuna Sisters!

ALE! (Not a beer)

The Student Organization and The Class Association at 14JHSBDG!

AND YOU READERS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

P.S : Maaf kalau 'Fict Utama' saya (yang biasanya berchapter-chapter) belum selesai, dan nulis Credits di sini. Sekarang jabatan Author di sekolah udah naik, jadi maklumi saya. Do'akan juga Author akan kelancaran membuat Fict dan kerjaan Author di sekolah. Wassalam.

Hontou ni Arigatou!


End file.
